An Alphabetical Suicide
by KandiCorpse
Summary: An Alphabetical Chapter length of ichi x hichi poems. R&R Warning:SelfHarm,Homosexuality,Obsession,Depression,Medication,Drugs,Sex,Blood.
1. A

**An Alphabetical Suicide**

_Something I've come up with due to music and inspiration for short things of __Ichi__ x __Hichi_

_Please enjoy, and always remember to review. Your reviews mean much to me and get me through hard days._

_-0-0-0-0-_

**A is for An Answer**

_Hichigo watched_

_Hichigo watched and Hichigo waited._

_Hichigo watched and waited for his chance. _

_Hichigo watched and waited for when he'd be wanted._

_When the strawberry blonde would cry_

_He would be wanted._

_Hichigo watched_

_Hichigo watched and Hichigo waited._

_Hichigo watched and waited for his answer._

_Hichigo watched and waited for his answer to the question he always whispered._

_Hichigo whispered his question_

_Hichigo whispered his question and Hichigo waited for an answer._

_An answer to the question he would always ask_

_An answer to the question for the strawberry blonde boy_

_**'When will you be happy again?'**_

_To that he awaited an answer._

_**'I won't leave until I'm answered.'**_

_Hichigo repeated those words._

_Hichigo worried_

_Hichigo worried and Hichigo waited_

_Waited for an answer_

_To the question he always asked his strawberry blonde._

_**'When Will You Be Happy Again?'**_

_'When my life is done.'_

_-End-_

_A is for An Answer_

Which will never be given when wanted

And spoken never when needed.


	2. B

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_The second part.__ We're going through the entire alphabet people. _

_-0-0-0-_

_**B is for Broken Black Books**_

_Ichigo didn't like the black book._

_Ichigo didn't like the black book because the black book had her._

_Ichigo didn't open the black book_

_Ichigo didn't open the black book because she broke it._

_Ichigo didn't open the book because_

_He knew her face was in there_

_Ichigo didn't open the black book because he knew_

_It had to be broken with her smile in faded colors._

_Ichigo was scared of the broken black book_

_Ichigo was scared because of her face in there_

_The sickly sweet smile gracing pink parted lips._

_Ichigo didn't like the black book_

_He didn't like it at all._

_The book wasn't always black, no Ichigo had broken it._

_'No…she broke it.'_

_The book was burn, and the book was old._

_Ichigo didn't like the Broken Black Book._

_He didn't like it at all._

_-End-_


	3. C

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_The third part of the series_

_ I know I'm putting this up really fast but I still hope to get reviews._

_-0-0-0-_

_**C is for Cold Candles**_

_Hichigo always burned candles for Ichigo_

_He always burned the ones that Ichigo wanted him to._

_Ichigo couldn't have candles alone, no not ever._

_Ichigo couldn't have candles because Ichigo always burned himself._

_Hichigo always lit the candles, but the room was still cold._

_Ichigo liked the scented candles, the ones that smelled like flowers._

_Ichigo liked them because Ichigo couldn't leave his little room._

_Hichigo always burned candles for his Ichigo_

_He burned them and burned them, always finding more._

_Ichigo couldn't have candles __alone, no that__ would be bad._

_Ichigo always burnt himself, because Ichigo wasn't stable._

_Hichigo would light the candles, always for Ichigo_

_And Hichigo would blow them out, always for his Ichigo._

_The candles burned and burned, but the flame was never lit._

_The candles burned in their heads, but they were cold candles._

_The candles would always be cold_

_Cold like the room Ichigo sat in._

_**'I'll always light your candles, I promise'**_

_Hichigo kept such a promise_

_And forever would._

_Hichigo lit the candles for Ichigo, he lit them every night._

_Lilacs, roses, oranges, and rain_

_He lit them all, but they were forever cold candles._

_'Thank you'_

_-End-_


	4. D

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_Here's the next, I'm on a roll with these, ne?_

_-0-0-0-_

**D is for Daily Diagnosis**

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_Ichigo needed medicine because Ichigo wasn't well._

_He never slept, he never ate_

_So they gave Ichigo medicine._

_Ichigo needed diagnosis_

_Ichigo needed diagnosis because Ichigo saw deranged things._

_Ichigo saw blood splatter that wasn't there_

_Ichigo called for his mother, though she was dead._

_Ichigo needed medicine because Ichigo wasn't well._

_He wasn't like the other boys, he wasn't well._

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_He needed a daily dosage_

_Ichigo needed a daily diagnosis._

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_Because Ichigo couldn't sleep_

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_Because Ichigo wouldn't eat_

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_Because Ichigo was unwell_

_Ichigo needed a daily dosage_

_A daily diagnosis._

_Ichigo needed medicine_

_Ichigo needed medicine because Ichigo wasn't well._

_Ichigo needed a daily diagnosis_

_Because he just wasn't well._

_-End-_


	5. E

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_Another one, Oh gee I'm past chapter four, this one's a keeper._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_**E is for Enraged Elegance **_

_Ichigo was elegant_

_But Ichigo was not sane._

_Ichigo was enraged and deranged and estrange._

_Ichigo wasn't quiet_

_But Ichigo was elegant_

_His blows were like a beautiful massacre_

_His __blood splatter__ like a diamond plate_

_Ichiog__ was elegant_

_But Ichigo was not sane._

_Ichigo would put on his dress_

_And Ichigo would complain._

_'Do you think I'm pretty? Do you love me?'_

_**'Of coarse I do, I do love you.'**_

_'Do you think I'm weird?'_

_**'Not in a thousand years.'**_

_Ichigo was elegant_

_But Ichigo wasn't sane._

_Ichigo cried and cried for days_

_Always crying out his name_

_'Hichigo…..Hichigo….do you love me? DO you thin I'm pretty?'_

_**'Of coarse I do, I do love you.'**_

_Ichigo was elegant_

_But Ichigo was enraged_

_Ichigo threw temper tantrums_

_Ichigo just wasn't sane. _

_'Do you think I'm weird?'_

_**'Not in a thousand years'**_

_'Do you think I'm pretty?'_

_**'Pretty as a penny.'**_

_Ichigo was elegant_

_But Ichigo wasn't sane._

_Ichigo threw temper tantrums_

_To try and forget all his pain._

_-End-_


	6. F

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_Woo, I really really think I'm going to finish this entire thing. Wouldn't that be great? __My first full length chapter length story._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_**F is for Flawed Flowers**_

_Hichigo loved to give Ichigo flowers_

_Roses, always red_

_Always red with one that was blue, just for him _

_Just for him._

_Hichigo loved to shower Ichigo in the flowers_

_Violets, always blue_

_Always blue with one that was red, just for him._

_Just for him._

_'Why is there always one different colored one?'_

_**'Because it's always special.'**_

_But it wasn't special_

_It was a flaw_

_A flawed flower, an outcast in the crowd _

_In a forever going sea of those that match._

_Hichigo loved to be different_

_Hichigo held Ichigo close proudly, and showered him in flowers_

_The flawed flowers that would always show them_

_They're love_

_And the secret flaw within the pretty flowers._

_'Why is there always one different colored one?' _

_**'Because it's special, just like you.'**_

_-End-_


	7. G

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_**G is for Glimmering Glass**_

_Ichigo hated the windows in his small room_

_They always shone so bright, the sun reflecting __off them_

_Ichigo hated the way the bars on his windows made lines across the ground_

_Across his face if he looked close enough._

_Ichigo waited to not be alone anymore_

_In this room, with the glimmering glass windows_

_That made the shining sting of the sun hit his features_

_The glimmer of the glass was blinding, every morning it woke him_

_Every afternoon it disrupted him_

_But at night, he was safe at night._

_Hichigo came at night, and held him close and tight_

_Sang him lullabies, told him they'd be together again._

_Ichigo hated the glimmering glass_

_It only reminded him that he had to wait for the touches_

_Ichigo hated the windows in his small room_

_They were small, the bars on them deep black._

_The glimmer of the glass was blinding._

_It woke him in the morning_

_It burned him in the afternoon_

_But at night, he was safe at night._

_With the skinny pale arms around his waist_

_A sickly smile on a sickly pale face_

_Slowly assuring him_

_**'We'll be together again soon, just go to sleep I'll see you after noon.'**_

_So Ichigo closed his eyes_

_And Ichigo waited for the stupid surprise_

_Of meds in the morning_

_And the burning sun in his eyes_

_Ichigo hated the windows in the room_

_And the forever there_

_Glimmering glass_

_-End-_


	8. H

_An Alphabetical Suicide_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_**H is for Hostile Hypocrisy**_

_Hichigo couldn't understand his __lovers__ pain_

_Hichigo couldn't understand and therefore Hichigo became mad_

_**'Why don't you love me?'**_

_'Because being gay is a sin…'_

_Such a hostile hypocrite_

_Ichigo would hit his lover_

_Hit him and cry and scream and want to die._

_**'Why are you so scared of love?'**_

_'Because being gay is a sin…'_

_Ichigo hated talking to him_

_So Ichigo hit him and cried and then_

_Ichigo fucked him_

_Ichigo hit and screamed and protested _

_And then he fucked him_

_And then he cut himself to shame_

_**'Why do you keep cutting yourself?'**_

_'Because being gay is my sin…'_

_-End-_


End file.
